That Eventful Night
by Lady Kokyo
Summary: Reborn decides to throw a party. Wait, what? 1827. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

That Eventful Night

Kokyo: Hey guys! This is my second story! I am still working on Past Adventures, but I suddenly got an idea to do this, and since my rusty mind doesn't get ideas like it used to, I had to put it on hold. This is just a random story. Will probably be a two-shot. Hibari x Tsuna (1827) Tsuna, could you do the disclaimer?

Tsuna: Lady Kokyo has never, and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Kokyo: Onwards!

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi was looking up at the ceiling of his room, savoring the last few seconds of peace and silence before the party started. He sighed and wondered for the thousandth time why Reborn had decided to have a party. Surely it wasn't just boredom like he said…<p>

***Flashback***

"_Dame-Tsuna, we're having a party tonight, so don't be late." The Sun Arcobaleno said with a smirk. Tsuna looked over at Reborn with confusion swarming in his eyes. "What? Why?" he asked. "I'm bored. It's been quiet for a while. We need something to do." Reborn said and smirked, if that's possible, even wider. He tipped his large hat down, so it covered his eyes._

_Oh no._

_Reborn was smirking… something was going to happen. _

_Yes, he was No-Good Tsuna, but he wasn't THAT stupid. Something was going on._

"_But why-"Tsuna started, but was cut off by a kick to his cheek. "I just told you, Dame-Tsuna. Now get ready. I'll call everyone and let them know." If Tsuna had been looking, he would have seen the baby grin. It was time for his plan to activate. _

***End flashback***

Tsuna sighed again as he looked over at his clock. It was 5:59, and Reborn had said everyone was coming at 6.

3…2…1…

"Juudaime/Tsuna!/Sawada!" Ah, there they come. Tsuna wearily got up from his bed and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared around at everyone who had come. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Chrome, even Mukuro and Hibari. Lambo was running around with I-Pin, and his mother was in the kitchen making heaven-knows what kind of dishes for the party.<p>

"Hey everyone!" he called, and was surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"Juudaime, thank you for inviting me to this party! It's a great honor!" Gokudera said. You could see the puppy tail and ears. Tsuna mentally sweatdropped.

He glanced over at a sullen figure in the corner, and a small stab of something hit is stomach. What was it? Sadness? Happiness? He would ponder it later. He approached the figure slowly, not wanting to be "bitten to death".

"Hibari-san, thanks for coming!" he said with a small smile.

"Hn." Was all he got as a reply. But this was normal. After all, this is Hibari we're talking about. Tsuna knew he hated crowds. But it made him happy seeing Hibari here.

After all, he had secretly liked the prefect for a while now.

Reborn was watching this, and smirked, pulling his hat down over his eyes. It was time to start the games.

"Alright everyone!" The Arcobaleno said, gaining the attention of all in the room. "You're probably wondering why we suddenly decided to hold a party. I thought it was getting a bit too quiet. We needed a get together."

"That was an extremely good idea!" someone yelled. You can probably guess who.

Reborn smirked again. "Anyways, we will be playing a few games tonight. Let's start off with Truth or Dare."

So everyone got in a circle, with the exception of Hibari. He gave the usual response, "I don't like crowds. Especially with that pineapple herbivore."

Mukuro did his signature laugh, and pulled out his trident. As everyone was trying to calm the two down, no one noticed the small figure in the back.

Reborn pulled his hat over his eyes and smiled. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Kokyo: Yay! I don't think I did too badly. I would write the next chapter now, but its very late and I need some sleep.<p>

Tsuna: Goodnight! Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

That Eventful Night

Chapter 2

"Everyone, get in a circle!" Reborn called out."There will be a twist to the game. If you refuse to do a dare, or answer a truth, you'll have to take a drink." "What?" everyone looked at Reborn like he was crazy. Even Hibari looked over.

"Take a d-drink? But I don't want t-to!" Tsuna looked over at his tutor. He did not like the idea of drinking, no sir he did not!

"Your going to be dame-Tsuna forever? How pathetic." Reborn smirked. "B-but..." Tsuna let the word fade, knowing he woulden't win agenst his spartan tutor.

"Now then, let's get started." Reborn said. Everyone got into a circle, except Hibari of course. "Yamamoto, you start."

And so they began. Sometimes, if the dare was too... dare-ish, they would take a drink. Hibari was the one to drink the most, but he was still his usual self. He seemed to be able to hold his drinks well.

Tsuna, on the other hand, could not. "Tsuna, are you ok?" Yamamoto called out, only a little tipsy. By this time, they had all done a few dares, and spilled a lot of secrets.

"Ammmm fineee!" Tsuna giggled. "Juudaime, perhaps we should stop..." Gokudera said. He was the only one who had not had anything to drink. "No, no, im ok, thankssss Gokudera-kunnn." Tsuna said softly.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Since our dame-Tsuna can't play anymore, we're done with the game." Reborn said. They all wobbled a little on the way out. "Hibari-san, wait a sec~" Tsuna called.

Hibari walked over to Tsuna, and looked down at the young boss. He was really cute, with half-shut eyes and pink cheeks. Hibari smirked at this thought. "Yes, herbivore?"

Tsuna pulled him into a hug. This surprised the cloud for only a moment, before he returned the hug. "I really like you Hibari-san..." Tsuna murmered. "I think I could say I love you..." he said even softer.

Hibari smiled just a tiny bit. This, no, _his_ herbivore was very cute. "Yeah... me too." he said. He leaned down and gently kissed him.

"Thank you, Hibari-san..." Tsuna said and gave his adorable smile. A very faint shade of pink could be seen on the cloud's cheeks for just a moment, before his usual smirk appeared.

"Herbivore, you seem tired." Hibari stated, and picked his Sky up like a princess. Tsuna blushed even darker, before snuggling into his Cloud's arms. "Yeah... a bit." he said quietly. Hibari let loose another small smile, and headed in the direction of Tsuna's room.

This had really been an eventful night.

Kokyo: And my second story is done! I'm glad i finished this, because my stupid laptop decided to die.

Tsuna: Congats.

Kokyo: Thanks. I think i did rather well on this. Anyways, bye for now!


End file.
